


Recueil de petits délires

by crazyMissdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyMissdream/pseuds/crazyMissdream
Summary: J'écris beaucoup de one-shot et il arrive que certains d'entre eux résultent de délires et/ou ne soient pas assez sérieux pour en faire un post à part entière. Je vais donc les publier ici, sait-on jamais. Principalement des crackship (suffit de voir les tag, c'est très varié).





	1. Calidan

**Author's Note:**

> Alors replaçons le contexte. Je participe souvent à des soirées créatives, on a un thème (crackship ou autre) et on a 30mn pour écrire/dessiner dessus. Quand il commence à se faire tard et que l'on a déjà enchainé quelques thèmes, étrangement on commence à partir dans des délires et à écrire n'importe quoi. C'est principalement ces textes que je vais poster ici car je ne les trouve pas assez "sérieux" pour en faire un post à part entière.
> 
> En l’occurrence le thème était Caliborn/Eridan, je vous laisse découvrir le reste.

"Tu es seul ?"

Plaine déserte, verdoyante colline, et à son sommet, deux inconnus.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, je vais juste m'asseoir là et parler un peu."

Ciel azur, discrets nuages, silence accablant.

"C'est pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Qu'un troll de mon rang en soit réduit à parler avec un... tu es quoi au juste ?"

Regard sombre, désintéressé, ils de jugent l'un l'autre.

"Après tout j'imagine que cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant que je suis mort..."

L'un détourne les yeux, l'autre continue de le fixer.

"Plus rien n'a d'importance, ce n'est pas grave si je te dérange, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne réponds pas, j'ai juste besoin de parler, parler pour ne plus les entendre."

Un dialogue à sens unique entre un prince déchu et un... peu importe.

"Leurs voix me hantent, ces anges, leurs complaintes, eu-je été assez fou pour les ignorer tout ce temps ?  
Ou bien leurs cris étaient-ils étouffés par mes appels à l'aide ?"

Une légère curiosité, bien vite estompée. La vie d'un inconnu n'a jamais intéressé personne.

"Tout ce que je voulais c'était aider les autres, compter pour eux, j'étais pourtant si sûr de moi... J'ai trop souvent foncé dans le tas sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences"

Un triste sourire, aujourd'hui, il n'a pas envie de mentir.

"J'ai tué celle que j'aimais alors que je ne souhaitais que sa survie.  
-Elle aurait finit par te tuer si tu ne l'avais pas fait."

Une voix roque et amère, la surprise de celui qui ne cesse de sourire.

"Peut-être bien..."

Elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec lui, contredisait ses pensées et critiquait ses actions. Mais c'était aussi ça qui lui avait plu chez elle, sa volonté de briser les codes, sa bonté....

"Non, en fait c'est vraiment pas son genre.  
-C'est ce que je pensais aussi."

Un murmure comme porté par le vent. Il en a déjà trop dit.

"Tu ne la connais pas.  
-Dégage, tu m'énerve."

Mais il n'a pas envie de partir, pas maintenant.

"Comment faire pour ne plus les entendre ?  
-Peut-être qu'eux aussi tu les fais chier à trop parler.  
-Qui s'en soucis ?  
-Ta gueule."

Mais il n'a pas non plus envie de se taire.

"J'ai toujours recherché la compagnie des gens sans vraiment le montrer, je préférai m'imposer, et encore aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé.  
J'ai toujours été seul.  
-Chanceux.  
-Non, juste triste."

Très triste.  
Mais il n’est pas le seul.

"J'ai... été tué par ma sœur.  
-Ta... sœur ?"

Il ne sait pas ce que c'est.  
Peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie de savoir.

"Dis le si tu t'en fou.  
-Non, continue.

Il soupire.

"J’ai trop longtemps hésité à le faire et elle a finit par prendre les devants. Comme quoi c’est parfois utile de foncer sans réfléchir.  
-Je n’en ai tiré que des regrets…  
-Chacun les siens, le mien c’est de ne pas l’avoir buté. "

Il voulait juste être seul.  
Maintenant il est mort.

"Et donc ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Cette solitude ?  
-J’en profitais déjà pas beaucoup, mais depuis que tu es là c’est encore pire. "

Lui ça ne le dérange pas.  
Mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre.

"Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi à part rester seul ? "

Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus.  
Il fixe le troll de ses grands yeux, ce troll qu’il venait à peine de rencontrer…  
Ce troll si sexy….

Finalement il peut pourrait surement se faire à sa compagnie.

"Ca va ? Tu ne réponds plus. "

Cet air candide, cette droiture digne de la noblesse, ses délicates pupilles jaunes légèrement embuées…  
Cela avait un je ne sais quoi d’attirant.  
Il n’avait pas pris le temps de vraiment le détailler finalement.  
Il avait mal fait.

Maintenant il le désirait.

"J’ai dit un truc qu’il fallait pas… heu… c’est quoi ton nom déjà ?  
-Tu n’as pas besoin de le savoir. "

L’inconnu à la peau verte se redressa, transpirant étrangement. Sa peau se mise à gonfler par endroit et des écailles apparurent par centaines sur ses désormais gigantesques membres.

Il était devenu un énorme serpent.

"Heu….. Je crois que je vais te laisser seul finalement…"

Trop tard, il était déjà prisonnier de la queue de l’animal. Queue le serrant à priori bien trop fort puisqu’il décéda presque immédiatement.

Le serpent ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi son aimé ne lui répondait plus. Puis lorsqu’il comprit, quelques larmes perlèrent de ses yeux bestiaux.

Il se disait qu’il devait prendre exemple sur lui, agir sans réfléchir pour une fois.  
Et comme prévu, il regrettait.

Il regretta tellement qu’il en devint fou, se jurant de ne plus jamais se laisser envahir par les sentiments, de ne jamais plus tomber amoureux.

Il deviendrait puissant, plus puissant que quelconque. 

Un maitre du temps capable de retrouver celui qu’il avait tué.

FIN


	2. Les nouvelles vont vite

La nouvelle venait tout juste de tomber.

« ROSE LALONDE ET KANAYA MARYAM, LEUR AMOUR ENFIN DEVOILE »

Une nouvelles qui non seulement faisait la une de la plupart des journaux, mais qui en plus avait fait coulé bien plus d’encre que nécessaire.  
Jack empoigna les pages déjà bien abimées de son journal volé un peu plus tôt, il n’en revenait pas. Peu de Dersistes misaient sur ce couple et lui-même ne l’avait pas cru quand il avait entendu la reine en parler le matin même.  
«C’est affligeant » qu’elle disait cette mégère, mais qu’elle se mêle de ses affaires, ce couple était parfait et il le savait mieux que personne. Il avait misé sur elles dés le début alors même que tout le monde voyait la jeune seer avec le Strider.  
« Quel manque de bon gout » se dit-il en lorgnant sur la photo une nouvelle fois. « Cleub deuce me doit 20 dollars d’ailleur»

Les maisons d’éditions dersiennes avaient eu bien vite fait de comprendre que l’arrivée de ces humains dans leur continuum serait une source intarissable de revenu, les articles sur leurs aventures s’étaient multipliés au détriment de ceux que les nombreux meurtres perpétrés sur leur lune et qui n’intéressaient plus personne. Peut être le meurtre de l’un des leurs aurait-il encore plus d’impact ?

Jack se dit qu’il tenterait d’en assassiner un ou deux un de ces quatre, cela lui permettrait surement de tuer l’ennuie causée par la paperasse.  
Mais ces deux là… Non, ce couple était trop parfait pour qu’il leur fasse quoi que ce soit, les gens pouvaient dire ce qu’ils veulent, leurs avis ne comptaient que peu de toute manière.

Il empoigna un peu plus fort le journal et se surpris à en embrasser l’image avant de bien vite se reprendre, ce ship était dangereux, il devrait faire attention à l’avenir.

En attenant, il les laisserait vivre.  



	3. Pourquoi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu'un à demandé un Lord English/Feferi ? 8D

« NON ARRETES »

Elle se tenait debout, forte, devant l’armure de glace qui avait tué tant de ses amis. 

« POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle tremblait mais refusait de bouger, elle pouvait gagner du temps, elle pouvait permettre à ses camarades d’éviter la mort une seconde fois.

« POURQUOI LORD ENGLISH ?! »

Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Pour le pouvoir surement, pour la satisfaction de détruire la moindre parcelle d’humanitée encore existante dans cet espace temps.

Pourquoi ? Par vengeance ? Par nature ? Il pouvait toujours s’en servir comme excuse mais il savait que ce n’était pas ça. Pour lui faire payer peut être, pour faire payer à sa sœur l’affront qu’elle lui a fait ?

Pourquoi ? Pour se sentir fière ? Pour aller mieux ? Cela changerait-il quoi que ce soit s’il la tuait une seconde fois ? Il aimait à croire que oui mais rien n’était moins incertain. 

Alors pourquoi ? Et puis après tout, avait-il vraiment besoin d’une raison ? Elle en avait de bonnes cette troll se dressant face à lui, croyait-elle vraiment qu’il allait arrêter rien que pour ses beaux yeux ?

Et pourquoi pas ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Pour lui prouver qu’elle avait tord ? A quoi bon la tuer si elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir à la stupidité de ses actes après ? A quoi bon la tuer alors qu’elle était la seule à avoir enfin tenté de lui parler ? Pourquoi porter autant d’attention à une simple inconnue ?

Et pourquoi pas ?

Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il appréciait son courage ? Sa valeur ? Non, elle tremblait comme une feuille, rien à voir avec les gens qui avaient pu tenter de le contrer jusqu’à maintenant. Pour sa fragilité alors ? Non, il n’avait que faire des faibles, sa sœur était faible et il l’avait tuée, rien ne l’empêchait de recommencer. Par pitié alors ? Non, il n’avait de pitié pour personne et surement pas pour les inconnus rencontrés sur le champ de bataille. Par… amour ? Non ! Surement pas ! Il… Il n’était pas du genre à tomber amoureux… PAS DU TOUT ! NON NON NON !

… Et pourquoi pas ?

Parce qu’il était un Cherub ? Parce qu’ils n’avaient rien à voir ensemble ? Parce qu’il était bien trop fort et elle bien trop faible ? Parce qu’il pourrait la tuer au moindre claquement de doigt tel le monstre surpuissant qu’il était devenu ? Parce qu’il ne la méritait surement pas ?

Ca devait surement être ça.

« POURQUOI ?! »Répétait-elle en fondant en larme.   
C’était bien là la question qu’elle se posait.

Pourquoi s’était-elle interposée ? Par pure folie ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Par désespoir ? Ou bien par arrogance ? Arrogante, elle ? Elle n’y croyait pas. Dans ce cas par espoir ? Par espoir de sauver ses amis ?

Pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle tenait à eux ? Certains n’étaient que des inconnus. Par extrême gentillesse ? L’était-elle au point de sacrifier sa vie ? Parce qu’ils avaient vécu la même chose qu’elle ? Surement pas.

Mais si ce n’était pas pour eux… Etait-ce pour lui ? 

Pourquoi ? Par peur ? Non, elle avait un minimum d’honneur. Par stratégie ? Elle n’avait même pas réfléchit ! Pour sauver sa propre peau alors ? Non, elle aurait fuit, c’était forcément pour lui…. Parce que… Il lui ressemblait ?

Et pourquoi pas ?

Pourquoi ? Parce qu’ils avaient tout les deux décidé de tuer ceux en qui elle tenait ? Parce qu’ils avaient tout les deux réduit à néant la moindre once d’espoir ? Parce qu’ils avaient tout les deux pété un câble pour des raisons égoïstes ? Parce que personne n’essayait de les comprendre ? Parce qu’elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le détester...

Pourquoi ? Par pitié ? Bien sur que non ! Parce que personne n’essayait de comprendre ? Elle avait bien tenté par le passé… Par peur de s’y prendre de nouveau trop tard ? Quelle blague, cette fois encore elle n’avait pas su se montrer ponctuelle. Par compréhension ? Non, c’est justement parce qu’elle ne comprenait pas qu’elle se posait toutes ses questions. Par amour ? Ce fût surement le cas autrefois… Mais ce n’était pas possible, surement pas !

Et pourquoi pas ?

Parce qu’il lui faisait bien trop penser à ses vieux démons ? Parce qu’il lui rappelait tout ses échecs ? Cela aurait plutôt l’effet inverse, elle ne savait pas haïr les gens… Par attirance ? Oui surement, mais ça ne devait pas être tout. Parce qu’elle voyait en lui l’espoir de tout recommencer ? Parce qu’elle sentait que cette fois elle pourrait y arriver ? Qu’elle pourrait enfin aimer ?

Il s’approcha d’elle et elle s’approcha de lui.

« Pourquoi ?  
-Par solitude.  
-Par égoïsme.  
-Par colère.  
-Par folie. »

Pourquoi ?

« Par amour. »


	4. Le bébé n'existe pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore le résultat d'une soirée créative. Cette fois sur le thème de "The baby is you" de Toby fox

« Je suis enceinte »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme dans heuuu, il ne savait pas trop, après tout il ne savait plus quoi penser ni même que faire.

« Dave, tu blagues ??? »

Il n’en avait pas l’air, il était devenu aussi gros que rose, à moins qu’elle aussi ne soit enceinte ? Mais de qui ?

« Dave, qui est le bébé ?  
-Tu es le bébé.  
NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN »

Il se pris sa tête mal dessinée entre les mains. Il devait mentir, c’était obligé, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« John… Tu dois… Manger le bébé !  
Quoi Dave ? Mais non !  
Laisses moi t’expliquer John… Avec une chanson !  
Je ne veux pas entendre ta chanson Dave ! »

Mais qu’avait-il en tête bon sang ?

« Je ne parlais pas à toi JOHN »

Dave se pencha difficilement en direction du ventre de john et le pointa du doigt.

« Je parlais à ton bébé john !   
NONNNNNNNNN »

Son ventre… Lui aussi était enceinte ? Mais comment ? de qui ?

« MAIS DE QUI ?   
John… Je suis ton bébé !  
NONNNNNNNNN   
JOHN, NOUS DEVONS NOUS MARIER  
NONNNNN »

C’est cette fois rose qui venait d’arriver, en larme.

« Dave, laisse moi le faire, laisse moi être le bébé !  
Mais c’est impossible rose, je dois épouser John !  
Mais… Mais JOHN N’EST PAS TON BEBE  
QUOI ROSE ? TU MENS ! »

Mais ce n’était pas son genre de mentir malheureusement.

« Je voulais te le cacher Dave, mais le bébé… Le bébé n’existe pas Dave !   
Quoi ?! Alors je suis juste gros ? Comme toi ? »

John n’y comprenait plus rien mais les laissait parler.

« Non Dave, tu es comme le bébé, tu n’existes pas ! »

Et le silence lui répondit, car plus personne ne se tenait en face d’elle.  
John la regarda bouche bée, ne sachant que dire.  
Elle le regarda à son tour.

« Viens on se marie.  
Ok. »


End file.
